


Guardians and the Guarded

by donutsweeper



Series: Guards and Guardians [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara watches over Felicity. (Vague spoilers for 2x14, "Time of Death")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians and the Guarded

It's some ungodly early hour of the morning when Felicity rouses herself enough to realize that not only has the aspirin worn off, but she's at home and in bed and she didn't really have any clear memory of how that happened. Or, for that matter when she got changed. Because now she's wearing her most comfortable pair of pyjamas and she's not sure if she's more mortified at the thought of the guys seeing her naked or the idea that they know she owns a pair of ratty flannel PJs with cartoon penguins on them.

"Don't worry," someone says and she jumps just a bit because _holy crap, there's someone in her bedroom!_ "Ollie carried you in, but I shooed him out after he put you on the bed. I figured you'd want to be more comfortable, so I put you in those before letting you sleep."

"Oh," is all Felicity can think to reply to that but she does manage to crack open her eyes and mostly focus on the blurry figure curled into the pile of throw pillows that make up the corner of serenity on her floor. 

Sara. 

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," she says. It's probably meant an explanation for her staying. She sounds almost... shy and uncertain, like she thought Felicity might to be angry or upset that she's here, that she has felt the need to keep an eye on her.

"Thanks." Despite the pain (she is never going to take any of Oliver or Diggle's bullet wounds lightly ever again) Felicity can't help but smile at the idea of Sara checking in on her and even though she doesn't have her glasses on, she's pretty sure that Sara smiles back.

"It's not time for another dose of pain pills, but can I get you anything else? Water, maybe?"

Felicity thinks the offer for a second but decides it's not worth it. Drinking more would mean she'll have to pee and getting up to pee meant moving and the mere thought of moving wasn't something she really wanted to consider at the moment. "No, I'm good."

Things are quiet for a moment, long enough for Felicity to close her eyes and consider trying to sleep some more when she hears Sara softly say, "Yeah, you are," and it's wistful enough and sad enough that Felicity can't help herself and blurts out,

"The floor's cold. The bed's big enough, if you're staying you could stay up here. With me. Next to me, not with me, with me. I mean, if you were staying. Are staying. You don't have to." Wincing in embarrassment, Felicity closes her eyes and turns away. The things she says sometimes. Really.

Except there's a slight rustle and then Sara is climbing in next to her. She doesn't slip under the covers or anything, just settles some of the throw pillows against the headboard and there's a soft flutter of the old granny square afghan being spread over them both. "Go back to sleep," Sara murmurs and Felicity drifts off to the feel of fingers running through her hair.


End file.
